


Strengths

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomcio, Fast and Furious, Fistio, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, They're all bad., What the fuck kind of shipnames can you make, p much just a short lil thing abt this ship, why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucio helps out an unlikely enemy and things get interesting.





	Strengths

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who really loves this ship c:

“What kind of motivation do you have to be doing this?” The man spoke in a low rumble, eyes narrowing as he remained in place. Though he seemed to be displeased by the attention received, there wasn’t any resistance. “We are not allies.”

“You should be taking care of yourself if you’re hurt,” Lucio answers, meeting Akande’s powerful gaze for only a brief moment before he quickly returns his attention to dressing the other man’s wounds. At some point, the musician could have sworn that Doomfist tilted his neck ever so slightly to allow him access to and injury there where he could place a bandage.

“Wounds are a reminder of the strength I’ve gained from a fight,” Akande remarked.

“That’s why I’m using bandages and not technology.” Lucio shifted on the sheet-covered couch, reaching around the large man’s unclothed upper body. He brushed his fingertips over his rich, dark skin tentatively, searching for any more injuries unattended to.

“Hah,” Akande boomed, “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

For some time, silence remained between the two. Lucio didn’t dare say much else, feeling his cheeks hot under the gaze of the powerful man he’d taken upon himself to take care of - despite a difference in motives.

“Lúcio Correia dos Santos,” at the sound of his name from Doomfist’s mouth, Lucio perked up, frozen like a deer at headlights the moment they made eye contact, “you are an influential man worldwide - many people know your name. There is strength in your compassion.”

Akande’s lips twisted upward, and he turned on his side, nudging apart the younger man’s legs and placing himself between them. He didn’t hesitate, confidently twisting his torso to tower directly over the other man seated beside him - placing a hand on the side of the couch to lock Lucio in.

“W-Why are you doing this?” Lucio stammered, shifting beneath the behemoth of a man on top of him. The name Doomfist in itself had always been something to strike fear into people, and though he wasn’t afraid this up close and personal with the infamous man, he did feel increasingly nervous, a tinge of red dusting across his dark cheeks.

“I think my intentions are clear, _Lúcio_ ,” he closed the remainder of the distance between the two, the tips of their noses just barely touching. Lucio could feel Akande’s breath against his lips, eyes flicking downward to look at his ever so slightly parted lips before he returned them back up to Doomfist’s intense gaze. A large hand reached between their bodies, resting low on Lucio’s abdomen. “Let me return the favor.”

“A-ah,” before Lucio could respond, his lips are taken by Akande’s, the kiss practically consuming all thought that had previously been racing in his head. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t particularly gentle, his movements fervid.

Akande’s large, rough hand moved lower down his stomach, sliding past Lucio’s waistband. He pulled away from Lucio’s lips, a sly grin fixed to his expression. Finding himself too addled to focus, Lucio shifted his position to allow ease-of-access.

Despite obvious indication of where things were going, when Akande’s hand rubbed against Lucio’s underwear covered, semi-hard cock, a surprised gasp passed the young musician’s lips.

“Please,” he whimpered, subconsciously bucking into Akande’s warm hand.

“If you insist,” Akande rumbled, fingers hooking into Lucio’s boxer briefs and pulling them down with his pants, freeing the man’s increasingly hard cock.

At the same time as he wrapped his large fingers around the stiff shaft, Akande closed the distance between their lips again, catching Lucio’s lower lip with his teeth and tugging on it with a growl. Lucio moaned into the kiss, hips rocking up and down as Doomfist slowly stroked his throbbing cock.

The moment their lips were parted again, Lucio gasped in pleasure, his needy sounds filling the room. His neck tilted to the side, exposing the expanse of space for Akande to brush his lips against the sensitive skin.

Doomfist opened his mouth, grazing his teeth teasingly down Lucio’s neck before he latched onto warm flesh with his plush, slightly chapped lips and began sucking a subtle bruise there. His grip tightened around the cock in hand, thumb teasing the musician’s sensitive tip.

“Tell me how it feels,” Akande ordered, speaking right next to Lucio’s ear in a husky whisper.

“G-good,” he breathed, words hitching as he tried to muster up more than just a single word, “more…?” he pleaded sheepishly.

A low chuckle rumbled in Akande's chest, his pace remaining steady and firm. 

"You will have to earn  _more_ ," he taunted. 

A quiet, needy whine passed the musician's lips, his head rolling back and hips grinding against the other man's grip as if to try to get more for himself, but he was at the mercy of the pace Akande set for him. Instead, he chooses this time to be the one to kiss the other man, their lips making a gentle contact as Lucio groaned against the other man's lips.

As the pleasure climbed, Lucio could only manage to murmur pleading words, thrusting himself into Akande's hand only for the man to use his free hand to press down on Lucio's hip and hold him still in place.

Forced into remaining still on his lower half, Lucio reached his arms around Doomfist, clutching to him as the sensation became more intense, threatening at any time to tip over the edge of climax.

With a particularly tight squeeze of the hand, Akande sent the musician over the edge, his body shuddering, finger tips digging into the man's muscular back. Doomfist pulled away from Lucio's lips, leaving his moans to fill the room as he watched him intently with a smirk, the cock in his hand twitching as ribbons of cum spurted from the tip, painting both of the men's clothed and unclothed stomachs. 

The grip holding Lucio, both on his cock and hip, relaxed until eventually he was completely freed from Akande's hold, panting from the exertion of his release.

"You know, a thank you would have worked too," Lucio huffed out, smiling tiredly at the man still wedged between his legs.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also I posted this by accident so hopefully when I wake up I can properly proofread and there are only minor mistakes.  
> Thanks dyslexia
> 
> Art by BuryTheKidd on tumblr/twitter, with permission to use :).


End file.
